1 . Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved fuel injection valve for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel injection valves of the type with which this invention is concerned are known for example, from the patent application DE 100 24 703A1. Fuel injection valves of this kind have a housing that contains a moving valve element whose movement counter to the elastic force of a spring element controls the fuel supply to the combustion chamber of the engine. The valve element is frequently in the form of a valve needle that has a longitudinal axis and moves in the direction of this longitudinal axis. The spring element is embodied as a helical compression spring disposed coaxial to the valve element in the housing. The known helical compression spring, however, has the disadvantage that in order to be able to provide the necessary rigidity, it must be wound using relatively thick wire and therefore takes up a relatively large amount of space. This constitutes a limitation to further narrowing of fuel injection valves that cannot be surpassed because of the high fuel pressure prevailing there.